


Getting It On Route 66

by eternaleponine



Series: Love In Inappropriate Places [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Moving, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: After Luna is released from the hospital, Clarke and Lexa convince her that it would be better for her health to move closer for ongoing monitoring.  Lexa volunteers to drive the moving van.  Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Love In Inappropriate Places [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352764
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Getting It On Route 66

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Clarke asked, pressing her hands into her lower back and stretching. _This is why you lift with your legs, not with your back,_ any number of nagging people from her past said, sounding just a little smug to be vindicated. 

_Go fuck yourselves,_ Clarke thought back at them. 

"How about I remind you that this was _your_ idea instead?" Lexa countered, straightening from a squat because of course _she_ had perfect box-lifting form. She slid her arms around Clarke, wedging her own hands under Clarke's and kneading the muscles gently, which felt good, but the fact that it drew Clarke in to Lexa, grinding their hips together just a little felt better. 

"It was my idea for Luna to move closer," Clarke grumbled. "It was _not_ my idea for us to be the ones doing the actual moving." 

Because while Luna's initial recovery following Clarke's diagnosis and treatment had been nothing short of miraculous, it would be some time before her health was fully restored, and her condition would require ongoing monitoring to prevent the possibility of relapse. Another doctor could have done it, but given the circumstances, Clarke preferred to see it through herself. 

It hadn't been an easy ask. Clarke didn't know the details of Luna's departure from Lexa's life, or at least her physical vicinity, only that Luna had left years before and sworn she would never return. But Lexa's pleading and Clarke's reasoning had begun to sway her, and the recent return of another of their friends, Lincoln, to the area had finally clinched it. Clarke had been relieved, both for herself because she would be able to monitor her patient, and for Lexa who would worry far less about her friend when she was across town rather than halfway across the country.

Still, Clarke hadn't thought she would be part of the whole relocation process, or at least not this end of it. 

Lexa shrugged, tucking her fingers into the back pockets of Clarke's jeans. "This is what friends do," she said. 

"But why do you have to be the one to drive the truck?" Clarke whined. "Why can't Lincoln do it?"

"One – he doesn't drive stick, and—"

"Neither do you," Clarke said. "You've never driven stick in your life!"

"Yes I—" Lexa looked at her, scowling. "Ha. Ha. You're hilarious."

"You're laughing on the inside," Clarke said, tipping her chin up and pouting her lips, but Lexa refused to be tempted. 

"And two," Lexa continued, "he's driving with Luna." She raised an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather go with Luna, and he and I can drive the truck?"

It was Clarke's turn to scowl. "Why can't they take the truck?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. A car could go faster than a moving van, and the less time Luna was in transit, the better. Clarke would honestly have preferred for Luna to have flown, but she'd refused on the grounds that her hybrid had a much smaller carbon footprint than an airplane, and a lot fewer germs, so driving was better for both the earth's health and her own. Clarke had had to concede the point.

" _Fine,_ " she sighed. "But you owe me." 

"We'll see," Lexa said, and the way her lips quirked told Clarke she was going to be the one paying, one way or another.

* * *

Lexa hugged Lincoln, admonishing him unnecessarily to take care of Luna, and then hugged Luna for longer, threatening that if anything happened to her, Lexa would haunt her.

"Pretty sure that's not how it works," Luna said. "But I'll be _fine_. Your girlfriend made sure of that, didn't she?"

Lexa's cheeks warmed and she fought back a smile. It was silly to go all giddy-schoolgirl at the word 'girlfriend', but she couldn't help it. After everything she'd been through growing up, and the series of failed relationships that had started the minute she'd broken free of her father's stranglehold on her life, it felt amazing to be able to say it about someone who she really felt might stick around. 

"Drive safe," Luna said. "I'll be pissed if anything happens to my stuff." 

But it wasn't her stuff she was concerned with and Lexa knew it. Stuff was just that, and it could be replaced. The things that Luna really cared about – the sentimental things – would be traveling with her in her car. The whole moving truck could go off a cliff or into a lake and Luna wouldn't be all that bothered about its contents, as long as Lexa (and Clarke) got out safe. Not that Lexa had any intention of allowing either of those things, or anything else, happen. 

"I will," Lexa said. She let go of Luna and pulled the keys from her pocket, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt as she clambered up into the driver's seat. 

Clarke climbed in beside her and looked around the cab. "It's an automatic!" she said. 

"Oh, is it?" Lexa asked innocently, as if she hadn't driven it from the rental place to Luna's apartment. "I guess that frees up one of my hands then..." 

She was more than a little satisfied to watch Clarke's throat bob as she gulped.

* * *

But it quickly became apparent that Lexa's tease was going to remain just that for the foreseeable future, as navigating unfamiliar roads in an unfamiliar (and ridiculously oversized) vehicle in stop-and-go traffic took her full attention. Clarke tried not to stare obsessively at the clock on the dashboard as minutes turned into nearly an hour. Her only consolation was that Luna – knowing the area and not relying on GPS – had known an alternate route that circumvented the mess, so they were well underway. 

Finally the car in front of them moved, and kept moving, and with a sigh of relief they were on there way. Clarke didn't think she'd ever been so glad to see civilization slip away in the rearview. She rolled down her window to let some fresh air in (now that it wasn't choked with exhaust) and surfed her hand in the slipstream. She caught Lexa looking over at her, smiling, and she smiled back. "My dad used to say he thought if I could get away with it I would have stuck my head out the window like a dog. It drove my mother crazy because I would open the window even when she was running the AC." 

"Would you have?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke considered, then shook her head. "I wouldn't want to get bugs caught in my teeth." 

Lexa laughed, and Clarke grinned, and they both relaxed and watched the road and the world sliding by on either side of it. 

"Are we there yet?" Clarke teased when they'd been cruising along for about an hour, knowing full well that they were not only not there yet, but very far from. They were going to be driving for most of the day, and they would be lucky if they got home by dark. 

"Don't even start," Lexa said, doing her best to scowl at Clarke, but her best wasn't very good. "And don't even think about telling me you need to pee, because if you do you know what I'm going to say."

"I should have gone before I left the house?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa tapped her finger to the tip of her nose, then rested it back on the wheel, drumming her fingers to the beat of the song on the radio. Clarke turned it up, and Lexa flashed a smile and bobbed her head, doing a little shimmy when they got to the chorus that made them both laugh. 

Clarke sank back in her seat, letting herself get lost in music and motion and the happiness that came with sharing space with someone you loved. Sometimes she looked over at Lexa, but mostly she watched out the window, only aware of her girlfriend's movements out of the corner of her eye.

When she saw Lexa's hand move, at first she thought she was going to change the song or turn up the volume, and then she thought maybe she was reaching for Clarke's hand... until she reached past it and settled her hand on Clarke's thigh, her fingers curling to drag her nails over the material of her scrubs (because what was better than elastic waist pants that had been washed a million times for comfort during a long trip?) and sending a jolt up Clarke's spine. 

Clarke bit her lip, then dragged her tongue over it to soothe the dented flesh, her head tipping back as Lexa continued to traced patterns on her thigh, creeping upward until her fingers occasionally brushed between her legs. Clarke wondered if she could feel the dampness gathering there through the thin material, and for a second she considered clamping her legs tighter together... but the desires of the flesh overrode anything her conscious mind might have wanted, and she spread them instead. 

Lexa didn't need any more invitation than that, and it was the airplane all over again, except this time there was no one to see (or nearly no one – Clarke supposed some lucky trucker might be able to look down into the cab and see what they were up to) and no need to keep quiet. 

"Lexa..." she groaned, squirming as she rubbed her through too many layers of material. Lexa didn't respond, didn't even look at her, until Clarke was writhing and moaning, sure she was going to explode if she didn't, well... explode soon. Metaphorically speaking. 

"Are we there yet?" Lexa asked, laughter in her voice, and Clarke wanted to scream. 

"What about now?" Lexa asked, finally - _finally_ \- working her hand under Clarke's waistband and into her panties, and Clarke did scream, or near enough to, as she crashed into her climax a moment later. 

"I hate you," Clarke grumbled, working her pants back up her hips she wasn't sure how many minutes or orgasms later. She felt simultaneously wrung out and electrified, her mind blazing and her fingers itching to retaliate, but her system too flooded with endorphins to allow her to move just yet. 

"I know," Lexa said smugly, wiping her hand and liberally dosing it with sanitizer before putting it back on the wheel. 

They stopped for lunch and to stretch their legs, and Clarke's still felt a little like spaghetti when her feet hit the ground. Lexa caught her, propping her up, and Clarke took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to the place on Lexa's throat where her pulse beat just a little faster than usual, flicking her tongue against skin that tasted faintly of salt and sweat, and felt the quick catch of Lexa's breath. 

"Not here," Lexa said softly, and Clarke sighed but backed off, because she didn't know where they were or who was around and they didn't need any trouble.

* * *

They grabbed greasy fast food and sat outside to eat it, then returned to the truck to get back underway. Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes on her, could practically see the gears turning in her head as she plotted how she was going to return Lexa's favor, but Lexa had no intention of letting her. Not only because it would be incredibly unsafe – she was driving, after all – but also because she was enjoying having the upper hand. 

So when she saw Clarke's hand creeping across the space between them, she caught it and laced their fingers together, ensuring it couldn't stray into dangerous territory. She rubbed her thumb over Clarke's, and after a few minutes, loosened her grip to better stroke her fingers and palm, and then her wrist, knowing that having her hands played with was Clarke's kryptonite. 

"You... are such... a _tease_ ," Clarke ground out. Lexa glanced over and saw very clearly that it was more than Clarke's hand that was reacting to the touch. Her pupils were blown so wide her irises had all but disappeared, and her bra was no match for the tight buds of her nipples, which Lexa could imagine perfectly. Her tongue darted out to trace her lower lip, and Clarke's jaw dropped.

"Pull over," she growled. " _Now._ "

"I can't," Lexa said. "We're in the middle of nowhere." 

"I don't care," Clarke said. "Pull over."

Lexa looked over at her, and realized that if she didn't do as Clarke asked, Clarke might climb across the cab and tear her clothes off then and there, driving or not. She scanned the road, and there was no shoulder, but up ahead there was a little area to pull off to take in the view. (Or more likely if you were having car trouble, but it did look out on some pretty scenery.) 

Lexa pulled over, and the truck was barely in park before Clarke was reaching over and unfastening Lexa's seatbelt and yanking on the door handle, pushing it open. "Out."

"Where are—" But Clarke was already out of the truck, her door slammed behind her, and Lexa was forced to climb out after her to figure out what was going on. 

Clarke plucked the keys from Lexa's hands, sifting through them until she found the one for the padlock on the back of the truck, twisting it deftly and pulling the lock free. She grabbed the handle and heaved upward on the door, slithering through the opening.

When Lexa didn't follow – because why would she follow? – Clarke poked her head out. "Are you coming or what?" And then her lips twisted in a smirk, and realization dawned. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Lexa said. "Clarke, we are _not_ \--"

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" Clarke asked. She reached out and hooked Lexa by the front pocket of her shirt, tugging her closer until she could get her by the collar and pull her in, bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss that left Lexa bewildered and breathless. 

"I ask you again, 'Are you coming?'"

Lexa licked her lips, her mouth gone suddenly dry. 

"The correct answer is, 'Not yet,'" Clarke filled in for her, and this time when she pulled, Lexa followed. 

It was hot and stuffy and dark in the back of the truck, but Clarke didn't seem bothered. She popped the button on Lexa's jeans – the jeans she'd insisted did nothing for Lexa's ass back in the dressing room – and shimmied them down her hips, her underwear going with them. Clarke growled when they reached her ankles and could go no further, but hobbled her so she couldn't spread her legs enough for Clarke to accomplish the mission she seemed so hellbent on. 

"You don't have to—" Lexa started, but Clarke wasn't paying attention. Her head swiveled around like she was searching for something in the dim, close confines, and she made a little 'ah ha!' sound when she found what she was looking for.

"No," Lexa said. "Clarke, that's not our bed!" 

"So what?" Clarke asked. "It's all wrapped up! It's basically wearing a mattress condom. We won't hurt it. She won't ever even know." 

" _I'll_ know," Lexa said. "I am not letting you fuck me on my best friend's bed in the back of a moving van." 

"Spoilsport," Clarke grumbled. "Guess you'd better find something brace yourself on then..." She sank back to her knees and grabbed one of Lexa's ankles, yanking her sneaker from her foot and pushing it aside, then pulling her jeans and underwear free, pressing her knees apart. 

Which was how Lexa found herself standing lopsided and off-kilter with her girlfriend's tongue buried between her legs, seeking – and finding – sweet revenge for Lexa's earlier transgression. Lexa's legs started to shake, and she realized Clarke hadn't been kidding when she'd told Lexa to brace herself, and she should have known better by now, she really should have, because Clarke did this _every damn time_ , but—

Her knees buckled and she toppled back, landing against the mattress propped up on the wall after all, and her head thrashed as she came once, then again, so hard she saw stars sparkling at the edge of her vision when she opened her eyes. 

Clarke's tongue traced her lips daintily as she smirked at Lexa and silently offered her her shoe.

* * *

"I can barely feel my feet," Lexa grumbled as they climbed back into the cab and she brought the van back to life. "If we die because I can't feel my feet to know if I'm stepping on the gas or the brake, it's on you." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "One, you'll be able to tell the difference based on whether we're going faster or slower. Two—" She realized she didn't have a second point to make. "Just drive. If we don't get back on the road soon, we're going to be late. You don't want Luna to worry, do you?"

If looks could kill, Clarke would have dropped dead on the spot. She laughed and took Lexa's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing her knuckles. "I love you," she said. 

"Fuck you," Lexa said, but Clarke could see the smile teasing her lips. 

"You already did," Clarke pointed out.

"And I'll do it again," Lexa said. 

Clarke couldn't tell if it was a threat or a promise. 

She looked forward to finding out.

* * *

With both of them (mostly) behaving the rest of the way, they pulled up in front of Luna's new place not much later than planned. Luna and Lincoln were waiting for them, and Lexa handed over the key to the lock while she stretched her legs, which she could most definitely feel again. 

Luna climbed up into the back of the truck, and Lexa saw her wrinkle her nose. Blood rushed to Lexa's face, but thankfully Luna didn't say anything. She just got to work sorting out what she needed right away and what could wait until morning. 

Once they got into a groove, though, they decided it would be silly to leave half of the stuff in the truck, even if it was getting late. There was enough light to see what they were doing, mostly, and even though Clarke instructed Luna to take it easy, with four of them they made pretty short work of it.

"I'll worry about unpacking most of it tomorrow," Luna said. 

"I can stay and help you for a little while," Lincoln offered. 

"Thank you," Luna said. 

"I can stay too, if you—" Lexa started, but Luna shook her head. 

"I'm not going to do much tonight," she said, with a quick glance at Clarke, heading her off before she could go into full doctor mode. "You two are free to go." She hugged them both, then handed Lexa back the keys the truck. "We don't have to return it 'til tomorrow," she said. "In case you need it for anything else."

Lexa's cheeks flamed. "I—"

"I don't need to know," Luna said. "All I'm saying is maybe you finally found one worth holding on to." 

Lexa bit her lip, glancing at Clarke. "Maybe," she said, then shook her head. "No, definitely."

Luna curled Lexa's fingers around the keys. "Then make good choices." 

Lexa hugged her again, then reached for Clarke's hand. When they were outside again, she held the keys up in front of Clarke, shaking them to make them jingle. "Your place? Or mine?"


End file.
